Generally, a carrier is presented an item from a shipper, transports the item to the destination location, and delivers the item to a consignee address associated with the item. However, for some items the consignee may request a delivery exception. For example, if the consignee is not going to be available when the item is scheduled to be delivered, the consignee may request to pick up the item from a facility associated with the carrier. When the consignee arrives to pick up the item, the consignee would generally prefer the carrier to be able to quickly locate the item within the facility.
Therefore, there is a need for methods, systems, apparatuses, and computer program products to improve the efficiency of processing and handling of items associated with delivery exceptions.